The Mr Men Show: I Can Wait Forever: Book 1
by Nosywhisker of DillyClan
Summary: It's amazing how a few little words could change such a strong friendship. It's strange to see two people, who were just yesterday laughing and smiling, now can't even look at each other without feeling sadness and regret. My first story. No flames.


**Alright, so I'm new to this site, even though this account has been up for a while now. My friend had give it to someone, who give it back. Then she give it to someone else, who also give it back. She then give it to her cousin, who never used it and moved away. So, now I have it. She hardly gets on here, and whenever one of her friends want a Fanfiction account but doesn't want to make it themselves, she just gives them this one. Anyways, since I'm new and never posted a story on here (or exactly _wrote _a story), she helped me out a lot. Oh and she wanted me to tell you all who reads this to check out her stories on her account "Snowheart SC" and/or "Mufasa Lives On-In Your Heart". Okay, so she told me what to write in the disclaimer, so I'll do that now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show, but I just love the show. Also, I do not own any character, but there are only two characters in this story. They may seem out of character to you, but they've never been in this sort of **situation**, so perhaps they are in character. You never know.**

**Warnings: Okay, the warnings are that there is gayness in here and sadness. If you have a heart and think these two characters are great friends, then you will feel sorry for them. I don't know what this would be rated, but my friend said it would be more likely related K+, since there is no use of drugs or cuss words or sexual things, just gayness and sadness. I'll just rate it that, since she seems to know what she's talking about.**

**Now, is that all I need to say? I think so. In that case, I'll shut up and let you continue with the story. I hope you all like it. And if you want me to, I'll write more stories in the near future. Bye-bye for now! Enjoy the story!**

**This story was inspired by a song called "I Can Wait Forever" by Simple Plan. It's a great song, and I love it. If you can, you should spare some time and listen to it. If you like love/sad songs, you'll love that song!**

* * *

><p>A thick silence filled the room, and Mr. Small shifted his position to get more comfortable. He watched as his best friend, Mr. Nosy, continue to pack a suitcase. Sometimes the small Mr. Man would open his mouth to object, saying that there was no reason why Mr. Nosy should leave. To him, it didn't make sense. But he didn't want to cause his friend anymore pain and confusion.<p>

Finally the light green Mr. Man looked up, staring deep into Mr. Small's eyes. Mr. Small wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He didn't want to think that this was the last time he would see his friend. But he had a feeling that it was.

"You know I don't want to leave," Mr. Nosy said, sighing softly.

"Then _don't!" _In one single leap, Mr. Small jumped from his bed to his friend's, where Mr. Nosy was packing. "Stay, and we could settle this." Even Mr. Small heard the pleading tone in his own voice. He just couldn't bare watching the one he had fell in love with just walk away from him, maybe for good...

"We can't settle this!" his friend insisted, shutting his suitcase. He turned his eyes on Mr. Small, who saw pain and anger in them. "There's nothing we can do to go back to the way it was before." He let out a shaky sigh and fell on the bed, his legs hanging off the side.

Mr. Small silently cursed himself for ever telling his friend that he loved him. Ever since that day, their friendship began to fall apart..._They _began to fall apart. Unwillingly, Mr. Small remembered the day he had announced his secret love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Weeks Ago<strong>_

_It had started out as a normal day...Well, for the other Mr. Men and Little Misses anyways. Not so much for Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small though. Both of them was in their observatory house which had a large telescope coming out from the roof; Mr. Nosy was looking through this now, moving it from side to side or up and down, wanting to know what his friends were doing._

_ He pushed back when he thought of something. "I wonder where Mr. Small is?" he thought out loud, walking down the steps and onto the floor of the living room. He glanced around but didn't see his little friend._

_ "Perhaps he's in our room?" Mr. Nosy guessed, beginning to walk toward the door that led into his and Mr. Small's room; he was quietly singing to himself as he trek across the living room._

_ He came to a halt in front of the door and stopped singing; he put his ear to the door. He could hear something on the other side. The noise was quiet and muffled, but he knew without a doubt that it was Mr. Small. It sounded like he was...crying!_

_ Worry for his friend gripped Mr. Nosy's heart. He quickly tried to open the door and bash in the room. But he fell backwards, landing painfully on his rear. He looked up and shook his head._

_ "Locked?" he questioned, confused. "Why is it lock?" Now anxious, he opened his mouth to call out to Mr. Small. But just then the sound of the door unlocking and the knob wiggling echoed throughout the silent house. Mr. Nosy found himself looking eye to eye with Mr. Small._

_ Realizing he was still on the floor, Mr. Nosy jumped to his feet and looked down at his friend; with a cold shock he noticed that Mr. Small had wrapped away the tears, for his face was still wet and his eyes shined with pain._

_ "What's wrong, Mr. Small?" he asked gently, bending down to pick up his friend so he wouldn't have to look down on him._

_ "N-nothing," stammered Mr. Small, turning his back on Mr. Nosy, not meeting his eyes. "There's no need to worry. It's foolish."_

_ "Come on," Mr. Nosy begged. "You can tell me anything, you know that. And maybe you'll feel better if you say what's on your mind." But he couldn't tell if he wanted to know what was bothering __his friend because he was just being nosy, or that he really want to know so he could help Mr. Small._

_ Mr. Small was silent for a few long moments, before he turned back to his friend and murmured," You."_

_ "Huh?" Mr. Nosy felt confusion wash over him. What did he mean by that?_

_ "You," the small man repeated. "That's what on my mind: You. Always _you_! I can't think of anything else!" He closed his eyes for a few minutes; then he opened them and explained," I think I love you." He looked straight into Mr. Nosy's eyes._

_ Something inside Mr. Nosy told him to drop his friend and run out of the house and to never come back. But he stayed where he was, still holding Mr. Small. In the end, he just cleared his throat and replied," I'm sorry, Mr. Small. I _know _I only like you as a friend."_

_ "Of course." Sighing, Mr. Small jumped off Mr. Nosy's hand, landing lightly on the ground. "I knew it was a long shot." Then he began to walk back to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He didn't come out again that day._

* * *

><p>His best friend's voice brought Mr. Small back to the present. "I wish there wasn't this awkwardness between us," Mr. Nosy said, glancing at his friend. "Ever since you told me that you might love me—"<p>

_Do, _Mr. Small thought. _I do love you._

"—I just felt weird around you," Mr. Nosy went on. "I've been trying to push that feeling and the awkwardness away, and it's been working for weeks. But lately, I just can't take that my closet friend might—"

_Again, it's do, _the small Mr. Man insisted.

"—love me. I'm sorry, Mr. Small." Mr. Nosy used his hands to push himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just have to go on my own. And besides," he added," you really didn't expect us to live together forever, right? Maybe it's just time to say good-bye."

_I don't want to say good-bye! _Both Mr. Small's mind and heart screamed at him to say those words out loud. But he didn't. He just listened to Mr. Nosy as he went on.

"Sometimes old friends leave, and new ones come."

_I don't need a lecture! I'm not a child! _Mr. Small barely held back those words.

Then the room fill with silent once more, and in the quietness, Mr. Small's mind flashed back to the day Mr. Nosy had announced that he was leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few Days Ago<strong>_

_It's been about a week since Mr. Nosy talked directly to Mr. Small, and since he even looked at his little friend. To be honest, Mr. Small wasn't even sure if they were friends anymore. They never talk to each other or hang out like they use to or even leave the house together. In fact, they don't even _be _in the house at the same time._

_ Right now, he was alone in the bedroom, while Mr. Nosy was out, doing whatever he wanted, so he had said. But Mr. Small knew that he just wanted to get out of the house...to get away from his friend._

_ Sighing heavily, Mr. Small thought, _Why did I ever tell him that I couldn't stop thinking about him? That I loved him?

_He knew that if he hadn't told him, the secret would have eat at him until he couldn't take it anymore; until he couldn't take looking at his friend and not being able to tell him how he felt; until finally he couldn't take laying alone in his bed at night with no one to hold._

How did a few words change our friendship?_ he wondered, pushing himself into a sitting position in his bed. _I never meant for those words to build a wall between us. I wish I hadn't told him. Just being friends with him is better than never seeing or talking to him ever again.

_The sound of the front door closing made Mr. Small jump to his feet. He hopped off his bed and walked to the bedroom door, which was already opened; he came to an abrupt halt before he ran into Mr. Nosy, who was walking into the room._

_ There was a deep frown on his face as he came to a stop and stared down at Mr. Small with hurt eyes. "I'm leaving," he announced unexpectedly, the frown deepened even more._

_ "What!" Mr. Small gasped. "W-why? Don't go! Please! You don't have to move out just because I ruined our friendship!"_

_ "I'm not just moving out of this house," Mr. Nosy murmured, shifting his feet. "I'm leaving Dillydale..maybe for good."_

* * *

><p>Those last words echoed in Mr. Small's head once more. He tried to block them out, but that only made him get a huge headache. Murmuring to himself, he grabbed his head, trying to calm his whirling mind. Mr. Nosy's voice brought him back to his sense.<p>

"I better go," the light green Mr. Man said; Mr. Small noticed that while he was stuck in his own haunted memories, his friend had got off the bed, picked up his suitcase, and started walking toward the door, heading to the living room and the front door, and beyond that, outside.

Panic struck Mr. Small. He bashed in front of Mr. Nosy, who came to a halt, looking down at his little friend.

"What is it going to take to make you stay?" Mr. Small demanded, knowing he would do anything for Mr. Nosy.

"Take back what you said!" Mr. Nosy responded, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You mean when I said that I loved you?"

Mr. Nosy nodded.

_I'd do anything but that for him. _"I can't," the small Mr. Man said, looking down at his sneakers. "I can't take back what I said. I can't take back my feelings."

To his complete surprise, Mr. Nosy rolled his eyes and pushed his friend out of the way. He bashed to the living room just in time to see Mr. Nosy slam the door shut, leaving Mr. Small alone, wondering why he had told his friend how he felt toward him in the first place.

_But we will meet again, _Mr. Small thought, turning away from the door. _And if I have to, I'll wait forever to see you again._

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


End file.
